Quidditch Plays And Confessions
by starkid1directioner
Summary: 'Come on then.' He sighed impatiently as I walked behind him. 'If I'd have known that you were this slow, I'd have never asked you to be my girlfriend,' He said teasingly. 'And if I'd known that you were so impatient then I'd have let Roger be my boyfriend a long time ago.' I laughed as his arms wound around my waist while he picked me up and spun me around.


Quidditch Plays And Confessions

'Oi! Benson!' I furrowed my eyebrows as someone called my name. A Scottish someone that I knew all too well. Especially if the butterflies in my stomach were any indication.

'What do you want Wood?' My teammates snarled as they turned on their heels and glared at the Gryffindor keeper as he approached us. Once he was a metre or so away from us, he stopped and raised an eyebrow at the boys that stood before me.

'Look Wood. If this is about the training times, we got them fair and square.' Turning to leave, he stopped me again and I gave an irritated sigh. 'What?'

'Can I talk to you? In private?' He added quickly.

'Guys go,' I insisted. 'Trust me. I can handle him.' Reluctantly they moved away from me but not before shooting him warning glares.

'Look I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmeade?' He asked running a hand through his hair. I looked at him in disbelief. Was he being serious?

'Wha-'

'I mean you don't have to if you don't want to.' He said nervously. Suddenly I was torn, I really wanted to go with him but he was the enemy.

Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, I looked at him curiously as he locked his eyes onto mine. 'Alright.'

He grinned at me before I turned away. The guys were going to hate me.

'Come on lass,' he said nudging me towards my broom.

'Look Oliver, it's cold and I'm wet. I just want to go back inside,' I pleaded, pulling my coat tighter around me.

'Tell you what, if you can score against me, we can to back in. Deal?'

'Deal.'

As he flew to the hoops, I settled myself onto my broom with the quaffle clutched under my arm. Flying towards him, I stopped.

'Scared?' He asked with a smirk.

'Oh please. Why would I be scared?' I raised an eyebrow. 'Especially when you've never saved one of my shots.'

He glowered at me. 'You must be the worst girlfriend ever.'

'And you must be the worst boyfriend ever.' My eyes scanned over his position of the hoops and the quaffle shot out of my hands. It just grazed the side of his hands as it passed through the middle hoop.

Lacing our fingers together, he stopped me as I turned to walk up the stairs. 'I really, um.' He ran a shaking hand through his hair, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks and he let out a deep breath. 'Can I walk you to your common room?' That was obviously not what he wanted to say.

'Yeah sure.' As he walked me to the Ravenclaw common room, I could hear him mutter things under his breath repeatedly. They sounded a lot like I really like you.

He stopped before the portrait and opened his mouth to say something but kept closing it almost instantly. Rolling my eyes, I pecked his cheek.

'I really like you too.'

'Come on then.' He sighed impatiently as I walked behind him. 'If I'd have known that you were this slow, I'd have never asked you to be my girlfriend,' He said teasingly.

'And if I'd known that you were so impatient then I'd have let Roger be my boyfriend a long time ago.' I laughed as his arms wound around my waist while he picked me up and spun me around.

He froze at the sound of a cough and set me down onto the ground. Nodding politely at my team, he took a hold of my hand.

'Wood,' Roger cut in quickly. 'We'd like a word with you.'

'Should I be scared?' He leaned down to whisper in my ear.

'Very.' He walked slowly towards them and was surrounded by the team as they began to speak.

Once they'd left him, I laughed at his petrified face. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah.' He took a deep breath as if to calm himself. 'I'd never hurt you. You do now that right, lass?'

I nodded. 'Of course I do.'

'Good.' Slinging his arm around my shoulder, he pulled me to his side. 'Shall we go?'

'I thought we were going to the quidditch pitch,' I said quietly, rolling my eyes as the team glared at his arm.

'Hey Benson.'

I sighed in irritation, placing my bookmark in my book. 'Yes Roger.'

'Wood's looking for you.' I rolled my eyes at the disdain that was evident in his voice when he mentioned the name of the other captain.

'Where is he?'

'By the Gryffindor common room.'

'Thanks Roger.'

He stopped me before I could walk out of the room. 'Tell lover boy I'm watching him.'

'Will do.'

'Wood really seems to like Benson,' a voice said as I paused in the hallway, a smile making its way onto my face as I'd heard those words.

'Yeah but it's such a shame,' a second voice said before someone sighed. 'Especially when we know why he's going out with her.'

I froze. What did they mean? I waited with baited breath for someone to continue.

'What does that mean?'

'She the only person's shots that he can't save.' You didn't need to be a Ravenclaw to figure out where this was going. I shook my head, willing it all to be lies, but I couldn't miss the honesty in his voice. 'He asked her out so that he could use her for information on the Ravenclaw team.'

Turning on my heel, I blinked back tears.

'Hey, hey what's wrong?' Roger asked as soon as I'd walked into the common room.

That was when I broke down and he'd pulled me into your arms. His arms tightened around me as I told him what I'd heard.

'I'm going to kill him,' He snarled later in a team meeting.

'No.'

'She's right,' Anthony Goldstein cut in, silencing everyone. 'If we hurt him then someone will get kicked off of the team. That's guaranteed.'

'And he'd use that to his advantage,' I added.

'So, we make him sweat.'

'I thought we were meeting up after lunch?'

I barely concealed the urge to kick him in the balls as soon as I'd heard his voice. 'Oh, I guess I forgot.'

'Um, lass.' He sat across from me and took my hand in his. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah of course,' I said, not looking up at from my book. 'Why wouldn't I be?'

'You've just forgotten about a lot of our dates.'

'I'm fine,' I insisted, standing up and sighing when he'd stopped me.

'What's wrong?'

'You want to know what's wrong?' I asked quietly, my hands set flat on the table. 'How about the fact that my boyfriend,' I sneered the word. 'Asked me out so that he could find out about my team's secrets.'

He froze before leaning towards me, his face earnest. 'Trust me, it's not what-'

'Some people will do a lot for quidditch, me included,' I said, cutting him off. 'But you? You take it too far. Only you would hurt someone for the sake of quidditch. We're done.'

Pulling myself out of his grip, I walked away until he pulled me towards him again. 'Will you at least listen to me?'

'Roger wants a team meeting before the match.' I pulled away from him.

Needless to say, we won the match.

'I'll see you in a bit.' I said, smiling slightly at the girls as they left the changing room.

Placing my tie around my neck, I turned around as I heard someone enter the room.

'What the hell are you doing here?' I asked my voice becoming slightly shrill. 'I could've been changing you pervert!'

His face became slightly amused as he looked down at me. I glanced around and noticed that he was blocking the only exit. 'I've missed you, lass,' He said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

I bit my bottom lip nervously. I've missed you too, I wanted to say. Instead I settled for a 'What do you want?'

'To talk.' I raised an eyebrow, not buying a single word. 'I swear Scotsman's honour.'

I sighed, sitting down and motioning for him to do the same. 'You've got five minutes.'

'Alright. What you heard must've sounded bad-'

'Yeah it did.'

'But it wasn't the truth,' he insisted. 'Well it was at first-'

'You're digging yourself a deeper hole.' He sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. 'Two minutes.'

'It was true at first but that changed half way through. When I told you all of that stuff and told you that I really liked you, I wasn't lying.'

I felt my heart race as he spoke. 'I just miss you and I want to give us a go again. But if you don't want to, I'll leave you alone.'

Standing he walked away.

'Wait.' I called out after him, taking my bottom lip between my teeth as he stopped by the door. 'If I find out about something like this, this time then I won't stop Roger from attacking you.'

'You're giving me another chance?' He turned towards me, a hopeful grin on his face.

'Only one.'


End file.
